With the development of information technology, more and more users are now using mobile devices to surf the Internet, resulting in the explosive growth of mobile device data. Mobile device data is valuable as it includes information associated with mobile devices, such as a user's mobile behavior, device type, web browser, device operation system, as well as the accessed web servers. By analyzing mobile device data, Internet and mobile vendors can improve their services quality and software/hardware competitiveness, and thus gain more market share. It would be beneficial for such companies to have a way for reducing the complexity of analyzing mobile data.